<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of the frogs dance (1) by Tarvern_Keeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528701">Story of the frogs dance (1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvern_Keeper/pseuds/Tarvern_Keeper'>Tarvern_Keeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvern_Keeper/pseuds/Tarvern_Keeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval fantasy inspired by D&amp;D, but original world, characters, magic etc. Currently a working process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of the frogs dance (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work in process. Feedback will be highly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like all stories, it started somewhere, and that somewhere was this very Tavern. "What adventures take place in a simple Tavern" everyone asks me, but I always say "a story is a adventure, no matter where you may start, go, or end" so stay seated and enjoy your drink. </p>
<p>I was just cleaning some cups past the drinking hours, when the sun rests deep below us. the rooms have been empty for the past couple weeks, during the waking spring: no travelers, no new couples "passing the night", no drunken souls, peaceful, yet sometimes lonely, you have a entire building with drinks, and a bard is always near to exchange a gold piece for melody's of theirs, but with such a large place, it needs people to share it with. I never sighed seeing a new face, or even one's that brought trouble, it's nothing new, but it always feels off for a place being almost empty, when it's always full of life. </p>
<p>I was gloomy, I took one of the chair's outside to sit at the entrance, sat their with a bottle of Dwarf Berry: nothing fancy, or expensive, just strong enough to ease and watch the stars for the night, beatiful by their self, yes, but... You have to say it's better with a bit of Dwarf Berry, unless your more fancy than us Moon feild folk, you may have an extra few gold pieces for the Angle's Kiss, or Jack's Glass.</p>
<p>Anyway, it was quiet the change, having way less weight on my shoulders, some days it does feel like I'm a blacksmith, pounding metal to a blade whilst working next to the furance's roaring flame, but at-least I'm doing something, even if the blade is dinted, it can be put back in place, or just have a bit of charm. </p>
<p>After some time understanding the stories the stars tell, aswell three bottles of Dwarf Berry, I began to doze off. Dwarf Berry is not for a light drink I'll tell you that, even if it doesn't get you as good as the first time. Near to dreaming, but thoughts dashed back and fourth in my skull of the stars, I was a bit drunk, not any metaphorical wisdom like a mage, or great one, just thoughts. Tired, but I can't leave the Tavern's door unlocked, even if I left it to late and already got robbed, but hey. </p>
<p>I dragged the other chair back in, just putting it by the closes table, locking the door afterwards. I went in my quarters, took of my boots and was ready to sleep, already tucked in my blanket, until I heard glass clanging, I had a brisk heart-attack thinking someone was stealing my alcohol, however I remembered I left some bottles outside and it came from almost the opposite direction from the counter, so I tryed to go back to sleep. Time passed and I heard the clanging again and again and again, I was gonna jump out of my bed to see what in the endless was going on, then it stopped. I sat by the end of my bed, loosing slipping on my boots, waiting for it to arise again, but it was dead silent... </p>
<p>[next chapter soon]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>